The Harry Maze Runner
by Taytaywils
Summary: When I opened my eyes, nothing changed, everything was black. Then I tried to get up, only to fall back down when whatever I was in, bolted upwards. I felt around my prison to find that it was a small box. How did I get in here? I though, with no luck. I couldn't seem to remember anything. Harry. I thought. My name is Harry. That was all I could remember.
1. Chapter 1

**SU YESH. Dis be a Harry Potter + The Maze Runner Crossover. Enjoy!**

 **Based off of James Dashers The Maze Runner, and J.K Rowling's Harry Potter**

x-x-x

When I opened my eyes, nothing changed, everything was black. Then I tried to get up, only to fall back down when whatever I was in, bolted upwards. I felt around my prison to find that it was a small box. _How did I get in here?_ I though, with no luck. I couldn't seem to remember anything.

 _Harry._ I thought. _My name is Harry._ That was all I could remember.

Suddenly, the box stopped, and I flew around it once again. As daylight started to pour into my vision, I squinted up at the light and waited for my eyes to adjust.

When they did, I saw a crowd of boys staring down at me from outside of the box. Each of them holding sticks.

 _Wands_. I thought

"Hey, greenie,"

"Why's he got that scar?"

"-Looks like a lightning bolt"

"The shanks gonna klunk himself any minute,"

"OUT OF THE WAY SLINT HEADS," a voice cut in. The boy let down a ladder into the box. "Climb on, greenie,"

I started to climb out of the box, hoping to get as far away from my former prison as possible. "Thanks," I said to the boy.

"No problem, the names Nevel," He said sticking out his hand.

"Harry. Where am I?" I said, shaking his hand.

The boy smiled "Welcome to the Glade,"

"Nevel!" Another boy called "I thought _I_ was showing the greenie around today,"

"You are, Howie. Its not my Shucking fault you're late,"

"Sorry, shank" _Howie_ replied "Names Howie, Greenie,"

"I'm Harry"

"Time for the tour Hair-bear" Howie said walking away.

I followed. I started looking around what Nevel had called _The Glade_. It had huge metal wall surrounding everything and a bunch of rectangular exits in random spots around _The Glade._ The metal walls looked old with ivy scattered around it.

 _The Galde_ Itself had a forests around the edges and a grassy field with a couple buildings made of wood and rope.

"You sure don't ask load of questions for a kid who just woke up in a box with no memory."

"Yeah." I replied absent-mindedly then focus on Howie. " I guess I'm a 'go with the flow' type of guy,"

"I guess you are" Howie laughed.

"Hey, Howie" Yet _another_ boy said running up to join us. This kid looked younger, maybe 12ish. Then I realised, I didn't know my _own_ age.

"Hey Colin, whats up?"

"Just finished cleaning the klunk buc- Is this the new greenie?" _Collin_ asked suddenly noticing I was there.

"Why does everyone call me that?" I asked.

"Shuck if I know." Howie laughed. "Hair-bear, this is Colin, Colin, Harry."

" Nice too meet you." Colin smiled

"You too."

"Alright, lets get movin, hair-bear, time for the tour,"

See you later then, Harry?"

"Yeah I'll see you around, Colin," I smiled as he ran off to do who knows what.

x-x-x

In the middle of the tour, the questions started pouring out.

"So why are we here?" I asked Howie as we sat down by a tree for lunch.

"I dunno" Howie took another bite of his sandwich. "None dose. A bunch of us just woke up in the box one day with no memory. You'd be surprised at how quickly we pulled ourselfes together and made order."

"Whats my job gunna be?"

"You're gonna rotate between a bunch of station and see wich job suites you the best."

"Whats a 'shuck face'?"

"Gosh greenbean, I dunno"

"Who is that?" I asked pointing to a red-headed boy running into the glade from one of those tall rectangular holes.

"Thats Ron, he's one of the runners."

"Whats a runner do?"

"They run"

I gave Howie a flat look "I meant _why_ "

"They run the maze to try and find a way out."

"The, _maze_?"

"Yes, Hair-bear, the _maze._ now, thats enough bloody questions for one day, Good that?"

"Uh- Yeah, good that."

I lay back against the tree and sighed.

 _I can't believe it._ I thought. _I've moved from one prison, to the next._

 **OU MI GAWDS.**

 **So pretty much If you didn't know, so far; Harry = Thomas, Nevel = Alby, Colin = Chuck. and heres the confusing part: Pretty much I wanted Hermione to be a part of the main three (cuz she is in HP) Su I made her a dude and named her/him Howie. JUDGE ME.**

 **Also I needed a nickname that Howie could call Harry. HAIR BEAR WAS THE BEST I COULD DO, OKAY? OKAY. Great now the Fault in our stars fandom is gunna freak. Well guess what? PAGE 250! -Omg It physically hurt me to write that. Anywayz If you have any ideas on what Teres- I mean Ginny ;) can call Harry, PM meh! (I wuz** **thinkin' maybe Har? Pronounced Hair but without the bear).**

 **I THINK WE CAN ALL AGREE THAT I AM INFACT CRAZY.**

 **SUUU, did you like dis cross-over story thingy? REVIEW!...Pwease.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took a while but idk I haven't had the time to write.**

 **I got off my be-hind and finish this as quickly as I could cause my first story follower ever, jessiej827 favored this, so shout out to her.**

 **Also I just saw scorch trials and OH MY FEELS. Probably gonna go watch it again soon cause NEWTS ACCENT THO.**

x-x-x

After a long time of thinking, (which was exactly the opposite of what I needed) Collin joined me by a tree and handed me a sleeping bag after Howie had left.

"Thanks" I forced a small smile.

"No problem,"

We both got into our respective sleeping bags and I dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

x-x-x

I woke up to a whole lot of screaming. It was coming from the infirmary Howie had shown me yesterday. I ran to the source of the screaming only to find a group of boys were already crowded around the entrance to the infirmary.

"What happened?" I asked.

A boy with white hair and green eyes answered. "You don't wanna know, greenie. What's your name anyways?"

"Harry."

"Alright, scar-face, back away from the infirmary."

Another scream escaped the building and distracted the other gladers, while I made a run for it.

"Hold up there greenie." White hair said, grabbing my collar, causing me to jerk backwards."You can't go in there."

"Why not?"

"Cause, I said so."

"Who put you in charge, I mean, what are you some sort of 'captain of the glade' "

"You can call me captain Draco if you want" I rolled my eyes

"sir yes sir" I said saluting him with two fingers.

Draco's face turned red and some of the boys around us started laughing

"You know what?" Draco said "I'm sorry, really go on up."

At this point the screams had gotten more terrifying and I didn't want to go, but I really didn't want to stay here with 'captain draco' and friends, so I climbed up the creaky old stairs and made my way to the infirmary.

x-x-x

What I saw next was going to haunt me for the rest of my life. There was a boy, about my age strapped to a bed, struggling and screaming. But that wasn't even the worst part, Black rope-like things were wrapped around his body like veins, his eyes scarcely blood-shot. Howie was at his side and I hadn't been looking long before Nevel cut in-front of me.

"Greenie! what the shuck are you doing!"

"I- I.." I started but couldn't form words, the image of the boy burning behind my eyes. I saw his mangled body every time I blinked.

"Get out!"

I snapped back to reality and made my way back downstairs, not caring about the other boys whispering as I passed them.

x-x-x

"You okay?" Collin asked catching up from behind me

"Yea" I lied

"I'll go grab us some breakfast, good that?"

"I don't think I'll ever eat again"

"Yes, you will" Collin said before running away.

I walked to the tree Collin and I slept near last night and sat down. The poor kid in the infirmary never leaving my mind.

After a couple minutes Collin joined me, ploped down against the tree and handed me a sandwitch. I looked down at it, the image of the boy burned in my eyes, but my hunger won over and I took a big bite.

After a couple awkward minutes Collin spoke up.

"So what'd he look like?"

"You don't want to know." I said staring off into space.

"Don't worry" Collin assured, "Ben's a strong guy, he'll be okay"

"What happened to him?"

Collin let out a long breath. "Its called the changing, Its what happens when someone gets stung by a Greiver."

The words rang in my head; The changing, stung, Greiver. Harry didn't know what they were but each word sent chills down his spine.

Collin sighed "You know what, nevermind. let's get to work"

"Yeah," I said, "...Good that"

x-x-x

 **Sorry this chapter was a bit short but, eh, what are ya gonna do?**

 **Also: Gally = Draco**

 **Also: I Should've put this in the first chapter but, whatever: This story will be mostly following the story line of the maze runner with a few changes because they're different characters so I think they should react to things differently. But mostly because I can't remember EVERYTHING that happens.**

 **Also: I AM IN LOVE WITH THOMAS BRODIE-STANGER OMG. I WAS RE-WATCHING THE MAZE RUNNER AND WHEN NEWT GIVES HIS LIL SPEECHES I'D START CRYING CAUSE I WANT TO MEET THOMAS BRODIE-STANGSTER SO BAD.**

 **Sorry my inner fangirl took over. What? we all have that immature little eleven year old inside us all, mines just kind of...bigger.**

 **Review?**

 **Kay thx,**

 **-Taylor**


End file.
